The Battle for Equestria
by Kiyo Hosokoawa
Summary: Twilight Sparkle has discovered a secret to the Elements of Harmony. But just when she thinks that it might help, Chrysalis surprises and convinces her that it's just a lie. When Twilight, followed soon by Rainbow Dash, turn against the Elements of Harmony, it's up to Minuette and Derpy to create the new Elements of Harmony! Will they Succeed? : Dark Warning : R
1. Chapter 1

# MLP:FiM-Dark Equestria_Ch1 (COMPLETE) #  
"Those Foolish Ponies... They use their... Pathetic power of love against me... They forget... I feed off Love... They will pay! Hmm... And i think i know exactly where to start... Beware, Princess Celestia... And Elements of Harmony... For the Queen... Of Despair is coming back... Is back..."

*Chapter 1 : The Message and The Visit*

Another beautiful day had ended in the small town that is Ponyville of Equestria. Princess Celestia, the Sun Goddess has set the Sun, so that her younger Sister, Princess Luna, may raise the Moon and guard the good ponies of all of Equestria. This particular night however, wasnt all that much different from others for young Mare, Twilight Sparkle, as she has been spending countless hours in her home that is the Ponyville Library, researching on everything she possibly could on every perk, secret, and whatever else you may want to call on the Elements of Harmony.

This night however, will be the third night she has gone without sleep.

"Uuugh... Twilight? Are you still awake?" Came the voice of her number one trusted Dragon Assistant that is known always as Spike, as he peeked over the banister at his Elder Sister-Like Figure below. "It's been three days! You havent slept a blink! You need some sleep!"

Twilight said nothing as she trotted to another side of the room and read something on the page that it was currently on. She used her unicorn magic and jotted something down on a scroll which levitated next to her and moved onto another book. Spike was indeed correct as the lack of sleep obviously showed; her mane was messy, her tail almost as bad, she had visible bags under her eyes, and obvious signs of fatigue showed in the way she trotted. In a simple saying, she looked horrible...

"Come on, Twilight... Come to bed..." Spike said out of concern, this time, clearly worry in his tone. "You need to sleep-"

"Spike, I'm Fine! Please!"

The sudden outburst made him jump as a sudden feeling of hurt spread through his chest... Twilight snapped out of it and looked up to see the hurt on his face as her eyes went wide in shock. She trotted up the stairs quickly and brought him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Spike..." she said sadly.

Spike could only shake as he hugged her back.

"Twi... I'm worried about you... Ever since the wedding- You've been studying non-stop..." Spike explained. "It's scary to see you like this..."

"I'm sorry, Spike... I... Let's go to bed then..." Twilight said as she agreed and only then began to feel the fatigue take effect.

Spike nodded and smiled as he hugged her again, happy to see her smile again for the first time. He assisted her to her bed, considering her weak physique at the moment. Twilight climbed into her bed, Spike helped her with her covers, and she was asleep almost instantly. Spike sighed in relief as he took a look at the clock and noticed... It was half past three in the morning. He sighed in relief once again as he walked over to his basket and was ready to climb into it.

"Spike...?" Came the sleepy voice of Twilight.

Spike looked over, but saw she was still asleep. Was she sleep talking?

"Uh... Yeah, Twi?"

"Could you... Come over and... Sleep here... With me tonight...?" Her voice still had that sleepy tone to it, but Spike knew that was obviously her speaking, but not in her sleep.

"Sure. Anything for you, Twi." He smiled, approached the bed, climbed up, and crawled under the covers as he got comfortable. "Ugh-?"

He felt a set of arms wrap around him and pull him gently, but close as Twilight's soft and exhausted breathing was clearly in the air. She sounded content at the moment. She didnt say anything. Probably because she was unable to now. She was fast asleep. Spike smiled and snuggled against her. Glad that she was finally resting. He fell asleep quickly, and the night carried on.

Twilight opened her eyes once more. Still feeling the effects of her fatigue, she looked around groggily. She was... In the cave... The cave of the beautiful crystals, jewels, diamonds, whatever you want to call them. She didn't understand though. Just a little bit ago, she was in the library, sleeping soundly. Was this a dream?

She conjured a sphere of light using her unicorn magic. She was barly even able to conjure it without collapsing. She looked around and found that the damage she had done before was somehow repaired. She began walking around slowly, taking every little detail she could in case something was off even in the slightest that may be considered a trap in any way. Everything was still though. That was when she heard it.

"Gugh!" she grunted as she spun around and fired a beam of magic, keeping her light source in tact. The beam hit the wall, but disappeared with no visible damage done, "Huh-?"

What was that sound? It sounded like a shuffle, but then at the same time, someone's clop of the hoof against the floor. She carefully examined everything around her.

**Drip!**

She kept on. What was going on? She looked around. She saw no light. Nothing. It was just the same cave. Empty.

**Drip!**

What was even more unusual, she couldn't think what may have caused the damage to be repaired.

**Drip!**

Something wasn't right.

**Click! Clack!**

That's what set her off as she fired off a series of beams! Each one disappearing into the walls, no damage, literally sinking into the rock! She wore herself out easily as she collapsed to her stomach. Her light still illuminating, but barely a flicker, her eyes getting tired, and a shadow walking towars her. Her eyes widened once, then began to sink, looking up, she stared at the figure. Very big but gentle, brown eyes... Familiar eyes... Complete with a gourgeous mane that was too dark to see, but the rest of the body unmistakably white complete with wings and a horn. From the shape of the body, it was definitely female. She looked so familiar, but then at the same time, Twilight knew she's never seen her before.

"Who- Are..." Was all she could say before the figure smiled gently, leaned down to her, and whispered something to her, only then, Twilight fell back into her deep slumber as she felt one of the magnificent wings gently pull her close. Twilight then felt content.

Spike heard a knock at the door. He pushed himself up, looked next to him, and smiled when he saw Twilight was still asleep as he climbed out of bed. He went down the stairs to the door as the knock rattled again.

"Hang on!" He said loudly, but quietly enough to not wake Twilight.

He could hear the rain pounding down this morning. The pegasi must have missed another one of those rain scheduled days so they're making up for it with a down pour. He approached the door and opened it to see an unusual visitor.

"Minuette?" The Blue Dentist Mare with the paler blue and white Mane and Tail complete with the hourglass cutie mark stood soaked to the bone before Spike at the library door with a rather... Concerned look on her face. "Whats going on? What are you doing here? And come in too... You look cold."

"Thank you, Spike." Her voice was as rich yet gentle as ever. Spike could have sworn he felt his heart skip a beat as her voice almost reminded him of his beloved Rarity.

"Make yourself at home. Twilight is sleeping so you may want to be quiet. I'll make you some tea to warm up." he said as he made his way to the kitchen. "So what's going on? I didnt expect to see you at all. I almost never see you unless we're town." he told her as he began sorting herbs and spices into a tea bag.

"I apologize for the sudden visit... But I had just been to Zecora's and as I was leaving..." she explained, "she had a vision when she dropped a couple of things that mixed together. She inhaled the fumes unintentionally and it gave her the temporary sight of the future."

Spike stopped dead in tracks as he had fetched the pot of boiling water, but hadn't quite made it back to his spot. He wasn't sure what any of that had to do with Twilight, or him for that matter, but he was hoping it didn't concern the last few restless nights that Twilight has had.

"Really?"

"Yes. Zecora then told me to see Twilight immidiately and to, on the way, to tell everypony I meet to remain indoors until further notice." She explained further. "I'm not quite sure what she saw, but if it concerned her so much to which she told me to see Twilight Sparkle about it..."

"Usually when Zecora recommends us to see Twilight, it means that something is definitely wrong..." He finished the tea as he brought the tray over to her along with a few snacks. "What was it that she could have seen in that vision?"

Minuette shook her head.

"I really don't know... Or want to know for that matter..."  
"I don't think I want to know either..." Spike said with sad droop of the head.

They sat in silence as Minuette sipped her tea. Not really sure what to say or make of this visit. Spike wasn't sure at all with what to make of Zecora's vision he was just told about. What could it have been?

"Spike? Are you alright?"

Spike snapped out of it to see Minuette staring at him in the face almost inches away from his own. He jumped back in surprise.

"Sorry... I was just... Thinking..."

"It's ok Spike. I need to leave anyway. I have some other errands to run." she set her teacup down and set off for the door. "Thank you for allowing me to warm up." She used her magic to open the door yet again to the very downpour she walked to the library in the first place.

"Hang on, Minuette." he said as he went over to the closet and pulled out a raincoat. He took it to her and helped her put it on. "Twilight has extras. Stay warm and dry out there, ok?" He said with a smile, earning himself one from her.

"You're so sweet, spike. Thank you." She walked out, but stopped and turned back one last time. "umm... If it counts... Tell Twilight I wish her well."

"I will! Have a good day, Minuette!" he said happily as he watched her walk off. "Huh... This is the first time I ever actually got to sit down with her... I've only ever talked with some of the other fillies around here... Lyra and Bon Bon usually some of more common ones... Then there's the mail mare, Derpy... And then recently that one Stallion, The Doctor... Hmm... Can he even really be considered a doctor? He doesnt work in a hospital..." Spike mumbled more about some of the other Fillies, Ponies, and Stallions.

However, he was completely unaware of the wonderful dream Twilight was now having, a content smile on her face, and a single tear rolling down her face.

**wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw**

The Doctor was strolling along the wet streets looking for a particular set of Mares. Looking around, somewhat anxious, but then at the same time, rather looking forward to meeting up with them. He bumped into other ponies, the occasional apology, and even knocking over a set of familiar Apples on a stand, and when he sees these Apples, his eyes widen, and he gasps...

"I- I apologize, Miss Applejack!" he said as Applejack, the Smith Family Member who helps to run Sweet Apple Acres, stepped forward as she simply smiles, standing under the automan of the stand to keep dry.

"Ah wouldn't worry much 'bout it, Doc. Apple Bloom ain' around today. So she won't be buggin' nopony today. What can I do ya for, Doc?" She said in the same friendly way she always has.

"Ah, I am actually waiting for Miss Hooves at the moment." he said rather bluntly, earning him strange looks from ponies around who happened to over hear, but then again, AJ's glare eventually made everypony go back to their routine. "Yes... Charming... Now, yes, I am waiting for Miss Hooves and her Daughter to arrive. We have previous engagements to attend to that involve Miss Sparkle. Though... Miss Hooves' attendance is sort of... A selfish move from there..." A silly blush creeps across his face as Applejack giggles.

"You're rather fond of that filly aren'tcha?" she asked with the same smile as his face turns even more red. "Aw schucks, Doc. No need ta be embarassed. She told me herself that she's rather fond you herself. Say's that even Lil' Dinky is never dissappointed to see you."

"Oh- oh... Does she now...?" He said now rather curious, but also happy as well to know that Dinky Doo, Derpy Hooves' Daughter, thinks so well of him.

"Eeyup." Applejack said in a similar way to her Older Brother, Big Macintosh, would.

"Well then... Ha ha! I'm rather... Flattered... Knowing the Filly thinks so... Highly of me." he said Proudly.

"Oh look there! There he is! Doctor!" A voice not too far had yelled.

Applejack and the Doctor turned to see the ever so familiar Grey Pegasus mare and her Lavender Filly Unicorn whom both were Derpy Hooves and Dinky Doo respectively, their blonde manes gently swaying in the breeze, and their eyes just as big as he remembered as they were protected from the rain under their unbrella. Of course with one of Derpy's own straying to one direction, the Doctor didn't care as it was what made Derpy who she is today, and also the Mare he had secretly grown very fond of, not knowing he began to have stray thoughts.

He was admiring her from afar, before he knew it, she was waving her hoof in front of his face, trying to get him back to Ponyville.

"Hey Doctor! Hey! You're spacing out again!" She giggled as Dinky did so as well.

"OH OH! Dear me... Did I do that again...?" He chuckled as his face turned red as Derpy and Dinky giggled once more. The Doctor found himself and cleard his throat. "Well now, shall we depart, Miss Hooves and Miss Doo?"

The mare and filly both nodded happily as they made their way to the library. They had a meeting with Twilight, to which she had asked the Doctor personally to meet him this day. However, this day was also a day that he had cleared specifically for Derpy and Dinky. And so, he insisted on allowing them to accompany him. Being a good friend, she happily accepted. As they walked, Derpy had explained several things that had happened in the day from a few minor set backs in deliveries, to Dinky having a few troubles in school with bullies. Depry herself however, was still a victim of constant verbal torture from time to time, but it had all settled drastically since she had met the Doc, and since, hasn't had much troubles herself since.

"...And then there was also this delivery I had for Rainbow Dash. She was so excited when it finally came and practically pulled me inside her house without allowing me to let go!" The wall-eyed Mare giggled.

"Wow! Miss Rainbow must have been expecting it for a long time then!" Dinky said with a big smile.

"I'll say! She didn't even care I was even in the room when she tore it open. In fact, she showed me personally what it was. And even read off the letter that was inside."

"What would that have been, Miss Hooves?" the Doctor asked politely.

"Oh Doctor! No need to be so polite all the time!" She said with a cute smile that made him blush. "Just call me Derpy!"

"Oh.. Very well then... If you insist, uh... What... What was inside the parcel, par-say, Derpy?" He felt strange not being formal...

"Well, it was a uniform of the Wonderbolts that Spitfire had sent her. It came with a letter from both Spitfire and Soarin. She was so excited when she read what it said." Still smiling, she giggled once more as she remembered her reaction. "She practically scooped me up off the ground and flew several times around her house in excitment shouting 'Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!' and finally settled after flying a few laps!" she giggled once more. "I think since then... She's actually been asking me to help her out all day. I finally said yes just before picking up Dinky from school. I'm meeting her this Sunday to start helping to perfect a few moves."

"Well well! That sounds absolutely remarkable! Was she chosen to try out for the Wonderbolts I'm assuming?"

"Not exactly. You see, Pinkie Pie has a relative in the Wonderbolts." Derpy explained.

"Ah yes! I was wondering why she looked so similar to Miss Surprise! They are relatives!" The Doctor said entusiastically.

"Yup! And Pinkie Pie asked her a favor for a relative. Surprise asked Spitfire if it was ok and I guess Spitfire AND Soarin agreed." smiling, she giggled and scooped Dinky up onto her back. "Sometimes, Family can be the best friends you have." As she said that, Dinky giggled and hugged her mother lonvingly around the neck.

The Doctor smiled at this and agreed with her. They continued talking about whatever until they finally reached the Library. To which the Doctor stepped forward and knocked twice.

"Excuse me, Miss Sparkle! It's Doctor Whooves, Derpy Hooves, Young Miss Dinky Doo!"

**OoOoOoOoO**

*Moments ago*

Twilight sat up straight in her bed, her eyes still closed, and stiffled a loud yawn of relief. She stretched out and practically fell out of bed, not caring much for what just happened due to the fact she had just had the best sleep in years. She made her way over to the bathroom and cleaned up, coming out moments later, eyes wide open, and ready to start the day as she trotted downstairs smiling, noticing the weather outside as the rain poured even more, but then shrugged as she continued down the stairs, her number one assistant greeting her as she touched down on the bottom floor.

"Hey! Morning Twi! Sleep well?" Spike said with a big smile as he placed a plate of breakfast sandwiches on the table.

"I did Spike! And good morning to you too!" she said with a big smile and giggle that Spike knew.

She's definitely alot better compared to last night! Spike thought as he couldn't help but run over to her and jump into her hooves. Twilight giggled as she hugged him back, confused as to why he was so cuddly at the moment.

"Can I ask what the occasion is, Spike?"

"We- well..." Trying to find the words... "It's just... The last couple of days, and nights... You've been doing nothing but studying... I was worried about you..." Flashing her his look of worry, Twilight's heartstrings were tugged as she hugged him closer.

"I'll try not to do it again anytime soon..." she said with genuine sincerity in her voice.

They separated and Spike led her to the table where her breakfast... Or Brunch, rather... Was waiting for her. She happily enjoyed every little bit of it as they ate together. Spike then remembered.

"Oh yeah! Earlier this morning before I started my chores, Minuette came by this morning!"

"Minuette? You mean the Dentist Mare?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Thats right. She had a message for you from Zecora. Saying it was urgent. But you were still asleep so I didn't want to disturb you." Spike said, clear concern in his voice.

"It's Ok, Spike. I'll have to drop by the Dentistry and say hello to her. I wonder what the message could have been..." she said as she finished her Brunch.

Spike was about to open his mouth to speak when a knock at the door was suddenly heard.

'Excuse me, Miss Sparkle! It's Doctor Whooves, Derpy Hooves, and Young Miss Dinky Doo!'

"Oh! That would be the The Doctor and Derpy! Spike? Go ahead and clean up. Keep Dinky occupied while I speak her Mother and Doctor Whooves." Twilight told him as he nodded and began cleaning up.

She trotted over to the door and used her magic to open it up to the three smiling faces of Doctor Whooves, Derpy Hooves, and Dinky Doo.

"Hello everypony. Please, come in and make yourselves at home. Spike just went to put on some tea and I'll get you a towel, Doctor."

They all bowed their heads thankfully. Dinky, knowing what she was going to be doing, trotted off upstairs to wait for Spike. Derpy and the Doctor however, sat themselves down around the table in the middle of the room getting comfortable as Spike came in with the tea, and for Derpy's sake as well as preparation ahead that Twilight had planned for, a set of Muffins, to which Derpy's eyes lit up.

"Thank you, Spike. I can take it from here." Twilight said with warm smile as she trotted in with a towel in her magical grip, giving to the Doctor.

Spike smiled and flashed a thumbs up before running upstairs to meet Dinky. Derpy finished putting away her Umbrella, setting it under the table, and then clapping her hooves together with a big smile.

"Thank you for the food!" she then happily took a muffin and began to chow down as the Doctor and Twilight chuckled, Twilight preparing their cups of tea.

"Now then, Miss Sparkle, what was it you wanted to discuss with me?" The Doc asked, clear curiousity in his voice.

Setting the tea cups down in front of the three of them, she cleared her throat and took breath to let out a big sigh before starting.

"Have you ever wondered what Dreams could possibly have to do with Destiny?" She asked, her voice rather low, but then also intimidating, almost as if she were interrogating him.

The Doctor thought deeply as a sly smile crossed his face.

"So... You've figured it out, my dear Mare." he chuckled as he looked up at her, coming out of thought. "You have finally discovered who I really am."

Twilight could only smile and nod as the thunder outside crashed loudly.

**WwWwWwWwW**

Minuette was finishing up for the evening as her last patient left the room. She sighed in releif as she cleaned up quickly. Eager to finally get out. She gathered up her things and walked out with her new raincoat from Spike on.

"Have a good evening, Miss Minuette!" The receptionist behind the counter said to her.

She turned around and gave a kind smile and nod as she trotted out into the cold rain once more.

She found herself in the marketplace as she needed some groceries before she left for home. Picking up what she needed, she then quickly headed for home and quickly dried off, stepping into her home. She put everything away and situated everything she needed. She let out a deep sigh out of exhaustion and was about to go into her bathroom and shower. However, somethi g caught her eye that was sitting by itself on her coffee table...

"Huh...?" She approached it and used her magic to levitate it. A scroll with the Royal Canterlot Seal on it. She gasped as she quickly opened and read over the letter.

*OoOoO*

Dearest Minuette,

I apologize for the sudden letter from myself to find its way to you, but this is an Emergency. Utilizing a new technique that my sister Celestia has taught me, I have learned that an old foe is about to strike very soon. Though I do not know when, I only know it is soon and Celestia has requested that you protect Twilight Sparkle at all costs.

She has learned of your unique talent and unbelievable power and trusts you with everything in her being with this task. Please, do not fail us.

If neccessary, you are recommended, but not required, to recruit more allies for this task that can include, but will not be limited to, the other Elements of Harmony.

We trust you will do well and we Thank You.

Sincerely,

Princess Luna

*OoOoO*

"Oh my..." she muttered as her magic stopped and the scroll rolled to the floor. She looked at it for hours from there, rereading it several times before finally sighing. She gets to her hooves and sighs one last time, this time, with a big smile and nods. "I will do my best."

*** Next Time ***

There is another world out there.

A place where only another race of beings reside.

A place where our world is nothing more than entertainment for them.

A place I have been studying for the Longest Time.

My name is Lyra Heartstrings.

And I study Humans.

Next Time ::: "Bronies, Denial, and a Weird Trip for Sure"

**IiIiIiIiIiI**

*A/N - Hey Everypony. I really hoped you liked this. I warn you that I am going into territories beyond that I usually go into. That does include 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic' gone into a darker side of literature.

Anywho, here's to you all, and aside from my Youtube Talk Show, I will hopefully be doing regular updates with this story.

Until then, Best Wishes Everypony!


	2. Chapter 2

# MLP:FiM-Dark Equestria_Ch 2 (COMPLETE) #  
**Quick A/N ::: Thanks to all who are reading the story thus far! A Quick note for all of you, names have been changed for the sake of protecting the identities of the actual people the characters are based off of. Though one of the lead characters share a similar name to my own, this is NOT a Self-Insert!**

*Credit to all Characters respectively include, MLP:FiM to Hasbro and Lauren Faust ::: While the Humans belong to myself!*

*Chapter 2: Bronies and Denial*

Tye and Gale pushed another set of shopping carts into the bays of the grocery store they worked in, both of them exhausted, as working in 90 Degree weather is rather exhausting and brutal. Both of them, though not in the greatest shape, are both more than fit to handle it.

Tye, though saying so, has issues with the heat as he isn't the healthiest kid around. He's been sick his whole life and only his Twin Sister, younger Brother, and youngest Sister all look out for him as their parents had disowned him and his Twin for acting against their wishes, and his other two siblings wanted to be closer to them. He has Emerald Green eyes, shoulder length brown hair tied into a small ponytail and is wearing the navy blue t-shirt with kahki shorts uniform along with a traffic vest at the moment.

Gale lives with his father as his mother has long since been divorced from them for years. Him and Tye have been best friends since Tye began working with him only three months after he started himself. He has short, almost shaven black hair and blue eyes. Though built a bit bulkier than Tye, his size is rather intimidating to others. Instead of navy blue, he's wearing a solid blue t-shirt and kahki pants.

These two friends suddenly became best friends one day when talking about various things. They shared various interests, as well as have similar taste in video game genres, but then also had their disagreements in what they liked.

Which leads up to this moment here.

Tye is a Proud Brony.

Gale just doesn't care. Or so he says.

"Dude, you are so denying the fact that you love it!" Tye said with a teasing grin and chuckle.

"DUDE... I just don't care." Gale said, his voice clearly showing he was irritated. "Ok fine. Yeah. Sure! I enjoyed it! But it doesn't mean that I love it!"

Tye only smirked.

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic's huge fandom had literally spread across the planet. Tye discovered it when he saw teasers, but saw no interest in it considering it was just another generation of the original show. That however, was where both him, and the entire fanbase (prior to it exploding) was wrong. He was then convinced by his younger sister to watch it with her and before he knew it, he had fallen in love with not only the series, but with the characters themselves and had eventually, after going through so many phases, finally settled on two favorite characters: Derpy Hooves and Pinkie Pie.

Gale however, isn't as simple minded as Tye is, as Tye had also introduced the series to Gale, but instead of falling for it just like that like Tye did, Gale refuses to believe it's as cool as it truly seems. Yet he had openly admitted that he enjoyed it in the end, even going so far as to claim that Twilight Sparkle is the best of the characters to him.

"That's the problem right there, bro." Tye explained. "You claim you don't care much for it. Yet you specifically claim that Twilight is, according to fans... Best Pony. You can't not be a fan yet still have a favorite and vice-versa."

Gale simply rolled his eyes as they got back to work. Eventually, hours later in the blistering heat, Gale left as his shift ended, and Tye followed suit later that night, not getting home until about midnight. Tye's twin sister was the one to greet him.

"Hey bro. How was work?" she asked as she walked in. She was like a splitting image of Tye. The same hair, besides being slightly longer, same eyes, same face in a sense. The only difference was the slight lack of muscle, a flatter belly, and a more feminine physique.

"Bummer... We were stacked the whole day and night." He said as he plopped onto the couch in the main room. They shared one of the bedrooms considering there was only two rooms in the apartment and only two beds. He and his twin sister share a bed while their youngest sister gets the other room and their younger brother sleeps in the main room on the couch. "Aside from that, I had to stay an extra hour to clean everything else up that never got done."

Tye suddenly had a coughing fit as he struggled to breath. His sister, Kiyochii-Ko, or Ko for short, quickly filled a glass of water and brought it to him. He quickly gulped it down as he gasped for breath.

"I swear... They can't keep putting you out in that heat..." Ko said in concern.

"It's the only source of income I have." Tye said sadly. "You have your drawings, Don has his job, and Lil Sis goes to school."

"Still Tye... You're just as sick as I am... I would hate to get a phone call from them telling me that my brother is in the hospital because you had a severe heat stroke..." It was true. Tye, despite being sick, is only about as sick as Ko is on a good day. Ko was born frail and has just as many health problems as Tye does, only her case had started shortly after she was born: Not Breathing. After they revived her however, she was still in the hospital for a few weeks recovering from a severe fever that was the end result of her birth defect.

"Sis, you know that won't ever happen."

"Tye... I'm just worried about you..."

"I know. I'm beat... It's past midnight. I'm checking my e-mails and going to bed. Good night." With that, Tye got up and went into their bedroom to do so.

Ko could only sigh sadly. She sat down on the couch and looked up to see Don, her younger brother, playing some video games.

"What are you Playing?"

"The New Shooter that came out yesterday." He said flatly.

"Flip to Co-Op. I'd like to blow off some steam."

She grabbed the other controller as Don set up the new game mode. In the bedroom however, Tye was checking e-mails indeed, but just as he finished, he sighed and concluded that he couldn't sleep and turned on the TV to none other... Than the HuB channel. It was the weekend so he didn't to worry about sleep. Also, the channel was having a marathon of... You guessed it, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. He smiled when he saw one of his favorite episodes was on: Griffon the Brush Off. The episode starring Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash as well as Gilda, Dash's old friend from junior flight camp.

Seeing Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie getting along so well reminded him of an old friend years back. He felt as if he had been in Rainbow's hooves before. Which is probably a reason why Pinkie Pie is one of his favorite characters, because she reminds him of his old friend.

He eventually fell asleep around the time the fifth episode of the night started. To which Ko smiled as she climbed into bed with him. She cared deeply for her Twin Brother and He cared deeply for her as well. She stayed up watching the television as she had insomnia worse than he did, only able to sleep about three to four hours at a time and then using three hours during the day to catch up with a nap.

She giggled quietly as the next episode that came on was one of her own favorites, or Two; The Canterlot Wedding Season Two Finale. Her Favorite Characters were Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor. The reason why is simple: They shared the same strong bond of sibling love that she does with her own Brother, which is why she, like their little sister as well, calls him her BBBFF (Big Brother Best Friend Forever).

Seeing the two characters get along so well always made her smile, up until the big plot twist where Twilight discovers that the Princess Cadence that Shining Armor is about to marry is actually a fake and tries to expose her, but is shot down by Shining when he tells her that she is only acting that way due to the stress of the wedding. Twilight and Shining have their first fight.

*"You can forget about being my Best Mare! If I were you? I wouldn't bother coming to the wedding at all."*

Shining Armor's cold words always struck her hard like lead. And before she knew it, the wedding was over, the show was over, and she was asleep for the rest of the night.

**WwWwWwWwW**

The next day was pretty much like any other weekend for the family of siblings. Ko woke up early enough to start breakfast and Don woke up shortly after and... You guessed it, began playing video games. Their little sister continued to sleep and Tye woke up a few hours later. However, he immediately grabbed his keys and started for the door when Ko noticed.

"Tye-!? Where are you-!?" she started?

"It's Ok!" He turned around with a smile on his face. "I need to run a quick errand for Pops and I'll be back lickety-split!"

Pops was a nickname that the four siblings had given their landlord as he looked nearly identical to a character of the same name from a particular show on TV. Despite this, he was a nice guy, never rushed their rent payments, and even made them laugh by impersonating said character from time to time.

Ko chuckled and sighed as she nodded.

"I guess it can't be helped then if it's for Pops." She shrugged as she finished the last flapjack and placed it on a plate full of them. She cleaned up and went into her and Tye's room to change, coming out later dressed in unusual for her attire.

"Whoa whoa... Skirt...? Tank-top? Ok Ko... What's going on...?" Tye asked raising his eyebrows.

"I needed to pick up some things for tonight's dinner. Plus... Amber said she'd like to join us tonight."

Amber was a friend of Tye's who worked at the same place as him but worked in the automotive's department. She usually comes to hang out with them when she has nothing to do or when Ko says she has something extra special planned for Dinner.

"Huh... Makes sense... Let's go then. Don, watch the place. Tell Pops that this month's payment is on the counter. The Buise envelop."

Don simply grunted in agreement and the twins headed out.

**In EQUESTRIA**

A particular Mint Colored Unicorn Mare was deep in thought as she sat at Sugarcube Corner. An untouched piece of cake sat in front of her. The fork beside it remained clean and also untouched.

"Hey! Lyra! Equestria to Lyra!" said a cream coated, Pink and purple maned earth pony mare across from her who waved a hoof in front of her.

"Huh...?" Snapping back to reality, The Unicorn Mare, Lyra, shook it off and looked at her companion across the table. "Sorry Bon Bon... I was... Thinking again..." she smiled apologetically and shrugged in embarrassment.

Bon Bon simply sighed and smiled back at her.

"You are so hopeless..."

"Oh come on, sis!" Lyra said throwing her arms into the air. "Have a little faith in me with my research!"

"I'm not saying I don't." Bon Bon said as she trotted into the kitchen. "I am just saying that you spend more time on your research than you do in terms of doing your share around the house with chores. I have done everything by myself for the last three weeks ever since you found that lead in the darn book you got from the Canterlot Library!" She obviously sounded frustrated.

Lyra couldn't say anything. She felt guilty. She sighed and got to her hooves, trotted into the kitchen and next to her sister.

"Look, I'm sorry. Ok?" Lyra started. "It's just... I really think I might be onto something now! I can feel it in my hooves!" She twirled around, eyes lit, and gazing out into the light outside. "And once I figure it out, we can finally meet them! I just need to figure out how to open the warp between the wall that separates our worlds and..."

"Lyra..."

"Then we could so share the wonders of our worlds..."

"Lyra!"

"And we could also do things together and get to know each other! Oh my goodness, Bon Bon, it'll be so wonderful when I-"

"LYRA!"

Lyra stopped and looked at her sister, who had a look of disappointment on her face. Lyra knew that look. She felt terrible now. She lowered her head to the floor, a single tear slips from her eye, and a sigh excapes her throat.

"Sorry... Maybe... I am getting a little ahead of myself..." she turned around and strted for the living room. "I'll start cleaning up."

Bon Bon watched as her sister left the kitchen. She felt a bit bad crushing her sister's dreams, but in the end, decided it was for the best right now, as they were short on money and just barely making it right now with the jobs the two of them had. Bon Bon with her Candy Store and Lyra working full time at the same place. Bon Bon sighed and looked out into the sky.

"Celestia help me..." she said with a sigh. "Help Lyra..."

**WwWwWwWwW**

The mall that Tye and Ko arrived at wasn't all that special. About six stores, several different small outlets, and as of recently, an outdoor Bazaar Flea Market with fresh produce. Ko went here as Tye headed into the mall. Ko knew exactly what she needed and went by every stall, picking up leaks, pumpkin, potatoes, cabbage, carrots, pinto beans, and celery for the stew she was going to make. She stopped by the Butcher stall as well and picked up fresh cut cow flanks that she would turn into stew meat. Once she finished, she texted Tye letting him know she was taking the car back to the apartment to store everyhing away, then meeting him back in a few minutes. With that, she headed out.

Tye took his time to stop by a pottery store. He walked in and wasn't surprised by the lack of business. He chuckled as he approached the front desk and rang the bell. An elderly woman of no more than seventy entered and approached the desk.

"Well well well... Look at you." she said with a sneer.

Tye simply snickered and took out a white envelop, handing it to her, and sighed.

"There it is. Two hundred and fifty dollars. In full for the vase I broke last month." he said casually.

"Indeed. You haven't changed at all. Always on your word. Everyone else comes first before you." She cackled with a smile. The sheer evil that littered her eyes gone.

Tye smirked, turned around, and started for the exit.

"Now hold on there."

Tye stopped and looked back at her. She took the envelop, sorted through the cash, took half of it, and placed the rest of it on the counter.

"I have more than enough for myself. You and your family need it more than me."

Tye sighed.

"I disagree. I said I would pay you back in full. Just keep it. Please..." Tye's voice shook.

"Now you listen here." she said with a firm tone that obviously scard him, making him stop dead. "Now... I know exactly what you are going through... And I only offer you this advice. Take what you can or what you are offered. You will be surprised as to how much you can accomplish."

Tye took much thought into this. He took the the money she offered back to him and put it away. He said thank you to her and left. Completely oblivious to the smile she gave him. Not staying long enough to hear her last words.

"You'll get your wish soon, boy. Very soon."

He kept up with his errands; Picking up a pair of shoes and a new magazine for his landlord, picking up a new game that was just released for his younger brother, and picked up a few new notebooks for his younger sister for school. Then, while he waited for Ko to arrive back, he went into the Hot Topic and went straight to the obvious section: The Brony Shelf. There, he scanned all the T-Shirts, vests, jackets, and even random pieces of jewelry that consisted of Wristbands, sunglasses, and even earings and studs designed for guys. He settled on a wristband and the sunglasses, both of which said 'Brony' and '20% Cooler' on them. After paying, he conveniently slipped the band on and rested the sunglasses on his shirt collar. When he walked out, he waved down Ko, who happily skipped over to him.

"Got some personal things, huh?" She giggled.

"Yeah. Couldn't help myself this time." He chuckled.

They laughed as they headed back out to the car. Tye stopped as he reached for his door and looked out onto the visible horizon beyond the mall, noticing an odd formation of light...

"Hey Ko... Look at that..." he pointed out to the sky.

"Oh wow... I've never seen anyhing like that before..." she saw it too.

An odd looking rainbow of some sorts in a perfect ring. But the odd thing wasn't the rainbow ring that caught Tye's eye, but the odd purple orb within the center... However, as quickly as it appeared, both the orb and the ring vanished before their eyes.

**OoOoO**

Lyra finished her chores and went to her study, where she cleaned up her notes and rearranged them, placing them in the proper files; Proper techniques to walking habbits, optical abilities and advantages to hand-eye coordination, and even eating habbits to bodily functions, Lyra had everything in her research squared out perfectly and accordingly. Her research was like a second talent and life to her.

"If only Bon Bon understood how I felt about it..." she muttered sadly.

She looked outside and sighed.

"Oh Celestia... Please... Grant me the strength to keep going..." she said quietly. "Please... I just want to meet one of them... Just one... And I'll put all of my research off for good... Not only for me... But for Bon Bon too..."

Not really expecting an answer, she sighed again, and finished cleaning up. Supper time that night went by quietly. Neither of the sisters saying anything to one another. Bon Bon, though obviously worried about Lyra, couldn't help but still feel irritated at her sister. After all... Humans were just a myth to Ponies, right? At least... That's what Lyra's research says.

When Lyra finished, she got up, thanked Bon Bon for the Meal, and put her dishes away, going straight to her room and locking the door. She plopped herself onto her bed and fell right to sleep. Though Dreamless, or so it felt, Lyra only wished in her sleep that she could really meet...

A real Human Being.

**VvVvVvVvV**

Ko woke up.

She looked around and found herself not in bed at her apartment, but in a strange... Crystal cavern... She knew this place well... It was a place she never wanted to dream of...

The same caverns that the Changling Queen trapped Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadence in the Finale of the show.

She got to her feet and looked around. The cavern was barely lit by a stray source of light in the distance. But it was bright enough for her to see everything. She knew no one was there, so she didn't bother crying for help. She also knew it was a dream, but couldn't wake up.

This is where it scared her... Even more when she heard the snap!

"Who's there!?"

She heard a shuffle, looked around, and saw movment in the darkness. She tilted her head curiously and moved toward it. Her footsteps muffled by the fact she was barefoot.

"Umm... Hello..?" she said quietly, but loud enough for her visitor to hear.

The figure stepped out, almost as if it were... Terrified... Ko gasped at the sight of this being. The being did too. But before Ko could say anything, the figure spoke first.

"I... I can't believe it!" It shouted with glee. "A Really REAL Human!"

**VvVvVvVvV**

The next day of work was an early one for Tye. But he was ok this time because it wasn't a scorcher and Gale came on shift two hours later. There, they discussed many of their favorite topics. However, one topic shocked Tye when it came from Gale.

"So dude. I was thinking... I did it alot last night, and decided, I just don't care." he said proudly.

Tye raised an eyebrow as if knowing exactly where this was going.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. And I decided?" he said with a smirk. "I don't care what people think of me! I like the show, ok!? Twilight is an awesome character! I love them all! The show is unusual, but it's enjoyable! I can't help but love it!"

All Tye could do was chuckle. He patted him on the back and sighed.

"Welcome to the Herd, Brony."

"Oh SHUT UP!" Gale said jokingly.

The friends laughed the rest of the day and wound up hanging out later that night after their shift ended, meeting up at the mall, and waving down Ko and heading to a Japanese Restaraunt to eat. After ordering, they were treated kindly to a Fried Tofu Appetizer, to which Ko happily enjoyed being a vegetarian as Gale also enjoyed the Tofu, but Tye chowed down on Toka Sushi. There, as they waited for their food to arrive, talked about the usual stuff:

Work, money, days off, video games, anime, and of course... Ponies.

"I really love Shining Armour and Twilight Sparkle myself too. But if I could choose one..." Ko said with a teasing smile. "It's Definitely Shining."

Gale rolled his eyes at the irony. He wasn't attracted to Ko in any way and vice versa, but she always knew how to make him blush for no reason. Something he couldn't stand, but could tolerate.

"Well whatever the case, you two..." Tye said with a grin. "We can all three agree that Derpy is Best Pony."

The two nodded in agreement and muttered so. Their food then came shortly after. Tye had ordered Beef Yakisoba and a Ramen Bowl, Ko ordered a Tofu Pasta made with Spinach and steamed vegetables with a side of white rice, and Gale ordered terriyaki pork with fried rice. They enjoyed their food talking about the upcoming and highly anticipated season three of My Little Pony and expressed what they hoped to see in it. Eventually, time passed and they went to see a movie. Shortly after, they hit the arcade, went to a clothing shop so Tye could buy more shirts for work and Ko could get some new skirts. Gale stopped by the game store and grabbed a few games he had been looking for. The end of the day finally came around and they parted ways.

Tye and Ko got home and Tye went straight to sleep, beat from the busy day. Ko however stayed up for awhile to play some games with Don. There, she thought hard about some of the things they talked about. Shining Armour being her favorite character because he reminded her of Tye, the food they ate, the different patterns of her skirts, etc. She was pretty beat too. But even so, couldn't get to sleep as easily. Thus she played games, watched TV, or even read books to help out. Finally tired, she said goodnight to Don and climbed into bed with Tye after changing into her night dress. Falling asleep instantly.

Tonight, she had that same dream again.

"Oh my Gosh! You're a Human! A Really Real Human!" The same strange figure would say... And the two of the would sit down and converse.

Only for them both to wake up the next morning.

In their own worlds.

**TiTiTiTiT**

Lyra pushed herself up and out of bed breathing quickly. She looked around, calmed down, and let out a deep breath of relief. But when she felt a warm trickle run down her face, she quickly moved her hoof to see what it was; a tear.

"Oh..." She said sadly.

She wiped her tears away and got up out of bed. She hauled herself to the shower room and cleaned up. Once finished, she packed up her saddle bag and left a note on the counter.

Bon Bon,

Gone into Canterlot to run some errands. I need some air because I couldn't sleep well last night. I need to speak with an old friend. I'll be gone all day so don't wait up. Be back ASAP.

Your Sister,

Lyra

She boarded the Express and waited for it to take off. Here, she went over her research once again. She pulled out her papers and looked over them. Everything she had found thus far just wouldnt add up properly.

*Mythological creatures of Equestria: Human Beings, Bipedals without fur, horns, or wings, grounded apes/monkeys that assisted Earth Ponies in the creation of Equestria*

It was all too fascinating to ignore. Lyra began her research when she was a younger Filly. Around the same time her friend Twilight Sparkle had been accepted into Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. She was a former student as well, but she graduated about a year prior to Twilight being sent down to Ponyville for her lessons in Friendship Research. Lyra decided to move there as well about a week after Twilight did and made regular visits to the Library to converse with her former classmate and since then, continued her studies on Humans.

She was about to move on in her research when she suddenly heard a familiar voice with a rather Timid Tone to it.

"Lyra...!? Is that really you!?"

Lyra look up the aisle to see Fluttershy trotting towards her with a shy but happy smile on her face.

"Oh, hello Fluttershy. What brings you here?" She said with her own friendly smile.

"Oh... Uh... I'm running an Errand for Twilight..." Fluttershy said as she blushed. "She's been doing some studying with the Doctor alot recently and they came across something that required more research... But because Derpy and her daughter Dinky is staying with them, Twilight didn't want to feel rude walking out on them so suddenly, so I decided to run this errand for her."

"You're such a wonderful friend, Fluttershy." Lyra said kindly, which made Fluttershy squeak shyly, but smile anyways. "What is this errand you're running for her?"

"Oh! I'm going to the Canterlot Castle Library to look for a list of books on some things that Twilight and the Doctor requested."

"What kind of books?"

The shy mare reached into her saddle bag and pulled out a list, unrolling it carefully with her nose on the seat. Lyra's eyes went wide when she the Titles of the numerous books as a newfound glint of hope was lit in her heart.

"Equestria's Guide to Mythological Creatures, Humans: A Guide to the Hope that Died with Age, Humans and their Culture!?" Lyra continued on through the list and took a moment to breath. "Oh Fluttershy! This is amazing! Does the Canterlot Library really have all of these books!?"

Fluttershy shrugged.

"I'm not all that sure myself... But Twilight gave me the sections for all of them too. I have to take all of these and bring them back for her and the Doctor."

Lyra stopped for a second, her ears perking up, and now suddenly filled with a new question: What does the Doctor want to know about Humans?

"Why is the Doctor assisting her?"

"Oh... well... They said something about looking into seeing if they could find out more about his world. To see if it has any connection to ours and the Elements of Harmony." Fluttershy Explained the best she could from Memory. "Apparantly the Doctor isn't originally from Equestria."

Lyra was confused now. If the Doctor wasn't from Equestria and they were looking for information on his 'Own World' by using these books, then does that mean...?

Is he...? No... He can't be... He's a pony just like me and Fluttershy... Lyra thought. But then the question remained: Is he a Human?

"He... Can't be..."

***Next Time***

A Dark Secret of the Elements of Harmony... Can something like this really Exist?

Is Princess Celestia really hiding something this big from me and the others?

Is she doing this for our own good? Or is there something behind this secret that she just doesn't want us to find out?

And what's with the sudden appearance of some of the more familiar ponies we see everyday?

Especially the chances of that DJ and the Cello Playing Mare that just arrived showing up at the Library?

Is there a connection between them and this secret?

If so... What is it?

Next Time: Music, Secrets, and Discoveries: The Doctor's Confession

**IiIiIiIiIiI**

A/N ::: Hey everypony! This is Author Kiyo here! I wanted to apologize for the wait on Chapter 2 as this one was very hard to write. Writer's block hit me hard and it was very hard to write something that could possibly grab your attention.

The path here I'm working towards is obviously a shocking revelation for Lyra, as she will wind up being one of the key characters in terms of finding herself and deciding what is best for both her and her friends.

I also wantto apologize for the lack of action at the moment. But I Pinkie Promise you all that Chapter 3 will be the Discovery Chapter. So things will definitely be picking up from there!

Look forward to it, k Please?

Best Wishes to you all! 


	3. Chapter 3

*Chapter 3 ::: Music, Secrets, and Discoveries: The Doctor's Confession*

Octavia trotted through Ponyville, cloaked by a simple hood so she wouldn't be bombarded by fans who may have known who she was. She enjoyed the fresh air, despite the still-falling rain, as she trotted along, enjoying her vacation time from Canterlot. Her destination was one she heard of from somepony she knew back in said city. A place where she could check out some things on some Classical Music and what-not. She smiled and picked up her pace as her destination came into view: Ponyville Library.

"Dear me, I didn't think I was going to ever find it." she said to herself.

She approached quickly and knocked softly. She heard steps approach the door the and the Lavender Librarian stood before her with a troubled look on her face, but when she saw her visitor, she perked up and put a friendly smile on her face.

"Why hello there! Welcome to Ponyville Library!"

Octavia smiled.

"Well, I feel honored to be in your Prescence, Twilight Sparkle." she said with confidence.

Twilight frowned with confusion.

"Umm... Have we met?" she stepped aside to allow the Mare into the library.

"Oh Dear... Where are my Manners..." she giggled as she stepped inside. When Twilight closed the door, she followed her to the main part of the Library, and removed her cloak. "My name is Octavia. I'm one of the Cello players in the Canterlot Orchestra."

"Oh! I remember you!" Twilight smiled suddenly. "You played in the Ensemble at the Grand Galoping Gala Two years ago! Oh it's such an Honor!"

Octavia chuckled as she approached her.

"I was wondering if you had any books or records on Classical Compositions." she asked curiously. "Particularly by Ludwig Von Neightoven."

Twilight nearly hit the floor when her favorite Composer was mentioned.

"YOU LOVE CLASSICAL ORCHESTRA!? LUDWIG VON NEIGHTOVEN IS MY FAVORITE COMPOSER!" She was practically running in place as she squealed in delight.

"I find Neightoven's work rather..." she started, "Inspirational. When I was a younger Filly myself actually, Neightoven's work was the reason I became a Cello Player. Eventually... It was also the reason I got my cutie mark as well." she said happily as she turned herself, lifting her cape to show Twiligt her Treble Cleft Cutie Mark.

Twilight giggled excitedly.

"You must have been so happy when you found your special talent."

"Indeed I was. Why... Even my best friend and Room Mate, Vinyl Scratch found some particular interest in it before she became-" she explained, but was interupted by a knock at the door.

"Oh sorry... I... I was expecting somepony..." Twilight said nervously, but somehow... Sadly... "If you don't mind waiting for a moment, the Classical Compositions are in the Music Section. If you're looking for Composers in particular, then they will be under the Biography Section."

Octavia smiled and nodded as Twilight left to answer the door. When she opened the door, she wasn't surprised, or relieved, to see the Doctor at her door step. He had very... Sad... Expression on his face. To which Twilight began to feel all too guilty for.

"He- hello Doctor..." Twilight greeted.

"Good evening, Miss Sparkle. I believe... It's time." he said sadly, but with a small hint of hope.

"Yes... I... I apologize once again for... Everything that happened... I really should have stayed out of things..."

"No no. Things have been like this before this life, Miss Sparkle. Believe me, I have been through worse." The Doctor explained.

"How... Much Worse...?"

The Doctor gave her a grim look.

"To the point to where I never saw anyone... Or in your terms... AnyPONY... Ever again..."

Twilight shivered at the thought. Just before she was ready to head out, she called to Spike, whom was busy with chores, that she was going out, and started for their Destination. Before they reached it however, she had just one more question for the Doctor.

"Umm... How... What is it- I mean... What... WAS it... Like?" She asked nervously.

"Hm? What was what like?" he asked back looking at her with a confused look.

"We- well... Before... Before 'The Change'...?"

The Doctor's eyes went wide with fear, but then then he narrowed them and looked down.

"Let's just say... As I had said before... I have been through worse..."

Shining Armor approached Princess Luna, an unusual Unicorn following nervously behind him as her head hangs low, feeling as if she had broken the law. This was not the case however.

Her coat was a strange Coal-Like Grey, her mane was a Neon Purple with a single White stripe straight down the middle, the same color combination mimiced her tail as well, said Tail and Mane were both like silk, no curls, and her Mane hung as low as her front legs almost, thus they were tied via Silver Metal Ring at the middle of her mane and Base of her tail. Her eyes, when she opened them to face Princess Luna, were as unique as she was herself by being a Fire-Like Yellow that gradually turned from the yellow, to orange, then to red, giving off the illusion of her eyes truly being like fire.

Again, she was scared more of being in trouble than being in the prescence of the Princess of the Night. When Princess Luna saw this however, she smiled softly.

"Please, young one. Thou not need be afraid of us." she said with a soft voice. "We are happy for thou to be in thy prescence. Is she the one thou speaketh of?"

Shining Armor nodded as he turned to her.

"Yes." he said with confidence. "She is of the Fire-Heart Tribe. Her eyes show proof of her lineage and her dual horns show of her inheretence of her ancestors."

The young Mare turned red and looked down. Her two horns that Shining spoke of clear as the night outside. Luna's eyes went wide as she saw the pattern of her horns and nodded.

"Then we must make haste! Follow us, Fair Mare!" she quickly got up from her throne and started for the door.

Shining nodded and motioned for the Mare to follow him and stay close. She nodded, but didn't say anything as she followed.

"You don't have to be afraid. I understand that your people are those who refuse to give trust before earning, but in the name of my own heretage..." he turned to her, giving her a warm smile. "I can guarantee that we only wish for the best. We need your people's help in this dark time soon to be."

She raised an eyebrow.

"An old enemy is coming. I'm not sure what they want, but something tells me that they aren't as weak as they were in the past."

"Who... Is this... Enemy?" She spoke with soft and shy voice, but with a hard Neighponese (Or Japanese) accent.

Shining was surprised to hear her speak, but all the while, sighed as he looked forward.

"Ever heard of the Changelings?"

The Mare's eyes went wide as she knew all too well of this enemy.

"The Changelings... They are attacking...?" she asked.

"More than that. According to the intel we've recieved... Their motives are unknown, but they're on the move." He explained as he turned to her. "I take it you know of them?"

She nodded. A dark frown crossed her face.

"They wiped... My clan to near extiction... Their cravings... For love..." She said. "Nopony knew who was who... Thus they drove them to insanity..."

Shining nodded understandingly. He turned back to their path and arrived at their destination.

"Here we are. The Princesses throne room."

Shining used his magic to open the door to find Princess Luna on one side of the room observing a stained window. Currently blank, but slowly taking shape as time moves on. The Mare and Shining approached her and bowed in her prescence.

"Here we are." Shining said.

The Princess turned to them and nodded.

"I apologize again for asking the two of you to come. But my sister..." She looked down to the floor. "Celestia has been... Ill..."

The Doctor and Twilight approached the small house of Derpy Hooves and Dinky Doo. The Doctor obviously nervous and Twilight feeling shame for what she had done.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**Flashback**  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So... You've figured it out, my dear Mare." The Doctor chuckled as he looked up at Twilight as he came out of deep thought. "You have finally discovered who I really am."

Twilight nodded with a curious smile on her face as the thunder crashed outside. Derpy however, took this time to put her muffin down, and look up at him.

"What do you mean... Who you really are?"

The Doctor chuckled as he looked over at her. A warm smile on his face as if trying to say 'It's Alright'.

"My dear... Er... That is... My dear Friend... Derpy Hooves..." he started. "I am a Timelord from a former planet, millions- no... Possibly Trillions of miles away from your own! In a way... You could say I'm almost Human. Only... I have lived far much longer than I am supposed to."

He expected her to understand as Twilight began to become more fascinated with his information. However... Derpy's reaction wasn't what he expected at all.

"So then... All of that stuff you told me before..." she said, a quiver and slight strain in her voice. "All of it... Is it true then..? Are you... Going away? Leaving us?"

The Doctor's eyes shot open as he remembered something he had told her before: if one was to discover his secret, then he must leave everything behind, disappear, and erase any trace of him ever existing in the current time/space frame he currently resides in.

For some reason however... He knew he had to, but something inside was holding him back. He wanted to say yes, but he couldn't get the word to form.

"I... I'm not sure... At the moment. I feel..." he explained. "That I can truly trust all of you to preserve my existence in-"

"More Secrets!?" Derpy shot up, shocking both Twilight and the Doctor. For once in a long time, her eyes were straight, both on him, glaring. "Is that it!? Secrets this! Secrets that! Is that ALL YOU HAVE EVER LIVED WITH IN YOUR THOUSAND YEARS OF LIVING, TIME TURNER!?"

He didn't dare speak another word. When Derpy used the name of his other Alias he goes by according to other pony residents, he knew she was angry. Though this was rare, it was frightening... And sad... For the both of them.

"Oh Derpy..."

"Why..." she asked as tears began forming in the corners of her eyes. "Why is it... Everytime I think I might have finally found somepony... Somepony who might understand me..." she looked back up at him. Her tears didn't hesitate to flow. "They just... Up and leave me... Leave... Me alone... By myself... Not even giving me a chance...? What about Dinky...? That's all she ever wanted..." she sniffed. "She wants me to find somepony to stay with us... Together... As a Family..."

"Wha- Derpy...? What... What are you saying!?" He was confused as ever.

She sobbed as she looked him straight in the eyes.

"I love you..." the words were easy to say. Easy to express. But so hard to show. "I love you, Doctor..."

The Doctor and Twilight both gasped. At that point, Derpy quickly made her way upstairs and gathered Dinky, whom didn't protest, and the two of left without looking back. Twilight just realized what she had just done. The Doctor simply looked back down to his hooves.

"What... Have I done...?"

Twilight lifted her hoof, but withdrew. Knowing she couldn't fix this easily. Instead.. She did what she usually does.

"I'm so sorry..."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**Present**  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::

The Doctor, or Time Turner, sighed deeply as he raised a hoof to knock on the door, but Twilight stopped him with her own, shaking her head, and insisted that she did so. He reluctantly agreed and stepped back. Twilight then stepped forward and knocked on the door. They both stood for a moment before they heard hoof steps approached and the door opened. Derpy stood before Twilight. She looked horrible. Her mane was a mess, her eyes weren't walled, they were blood shot as if she hadn't had a good night's sleep in days, and she looked depressed.

"Oh... Twilight..."

"Hello Derpy... Umm..." she look at the Doctor and sighed. "I need to apologize... Time Turner... Er... The Doctor... Hadn't meant for his secret to come out the way it did... It's all my fault..."

Derpy frowned when she saw the Doctor step forward. She huffed and stepped back to let them inside.

"You'll catch a cold... Come in and warm up..." clear sadness was in her voice.

The next hour or so was very quiet. Dinky was in bed at the late hour and the two mares and stallion didn't say anything. Derpy sat with her head down sadly, Twilight was fiddling with her hooves, and The Doctor was trying to decide what to say. The clock ticking however, drew him over the edge, and he lifted his head up.

"Miss Derpy! I have decided-" he started, Derpy raising her head suddenly. "I have decided... I'm not leaving."

Both Twilight and Derpy both jumped in surprise.

"WHAT!?"

The Doctor didn't blink as he got to his hooved and walked to her.

"I will not Leave." he took her hoof into his own and looked into her eyes. "I won't run anymore. At least... Not for now."

Derpy and Twilight looked at one another confused. The Doctor grunted, getting their attention as he continued.

"I am... Not entirely sure... Of how I feel for you... Miss Hooves..." he sounded sincere. But even so, his words still hurt very much for Derpy. "But I assure you, that I will remain-" he took her hooves into his own and looked into her eyes. "I will remain RIGHT HERE... With you."

Derpy sat there. Twilight sat there. The Doctor remained in his spot. The silence was broken by tiny hoof steps walking in, followed by a small yawn.

"Does that mean... You're gonna stay with Mommy and me...?"

They all looked over to the hallway to see a sleepy Dinky rubbing her eyes. Derpy quickly got up and trotted over to her daughter.

"Oh Muffin... I'm sorry. Were we too loud?" Derpy cooed as she nuzzled the young unicorn.

She walked her over to them all as she layed down next to her mother. The Doctor smiled as she closed her tired eyes and relaxed. Clearly tired, but not exactly asleep.

"Dear me... It's still so amazing to me that you brought such a Beautiful filly into this world." The Doctor said with clear sincerety.

"She was definetely unexpected..." Derpy said Truthfully, but then smiled warmly. "But totally worth it... Despite... The Painful memory..." she shuddered on her last words.

"She doesn't like talking about it. I suggest we change the subject from here..." Twilight said thoughtfully.

Though this was yet another secret that, this time, Derpy kept from the Doctor, she wasn't ready for this one to come out yet. Even so, they all sat in a comfortable silence. Everything they talked about from here on, was genuine. No lies were told. No secrets kept. Just genuine friendship.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Princess Celestia stirred restlessly in her sleep. Sweat trickled down her warm face. She had been sick for what seemed like weeks now. However, nothing was even known about what she may have contracted. Her breathing was slightly efforted as she breathed heavily, but didnt gasp. Her body hurt, but didnt ache.

She opened her weak eyes and tried to adjust to the dim light of the moon. She looked around and struggled to push herself up. Panting, she gave up and layed back down.

"Dear me... Is it really happening...?" she wondered. "Is... Is history going to... Repeat itself...?"

Her eyes wandered to a particular painting that hung upon her wall. Five Ponies, or at least... Five figures were in it. Celestia as a young, pink maned and tail filly; Luna as an even younger filly, maybe even practically a Baby; and Two older Alicorns clearly and easily determined to be their parents. The fifth figure however was pitch black. She sighed at that figure and sadly wondered to herself.

Where did things begin to fall apart...?, she thought. How did we become such mortal enemies?

A small chuckle was heard. Celestia gasped weakly as she looked around in panic. She saw a shadow.

"Who-!?"

"It's been awhile, Celestia. At least..." the shadow said. "Awhile since the wedding."

The figure stepped out of the shadows. Celestia frowned weakly at the Changeling Queen that now stood before her.

"Chrysalis..."

She grinned evily, but then oddly, her expression softened.

"Now now... Why the hostility, Celly?" she said almost casually. "Last I remember... We were the best of friends. Therefore..." She approached her cooly. "I have an interesting proposition for you that cannot refuse."

"And if I do?" Celestia said, her magic, despite being as weak as she is.

"Oh Please!" Chrysalis said coldly. "You owe me for saving your life 500 years ago!" Chrysalis realized she was nose to nose with Celestia and Celestia was suddenly terrified when she brought up the painful memory. Chrysalis cleared her throat and backed away. "I... Apologize... However, I... I have a request and... A situation."

Celestia now knew something was different about the Changeling Queen at the Moment.

"Please... Explain..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The very next day was rough for Twilight Sparkle as she felt sluggish throughout the day. Her body simply refused to properly work. The night before had been too painful to bear, but for the sake of the Doctor and Derpy, she remained with them. She felt as though she was on the verge of finding something. Something that she shouldn't. And in the book she was reading...

"Wha- What!?"

...She was about to find out.

*On the Eve of the Tenth Year, the Bearers of the Elements of Harmony will assume their roles into the night and fall, only to cease to exist, plumeting Equestria into a Millenia of Darkness. Unless a Forged Double and the Spark of the Heir, the Elements of Harmony will cease Power.*

Twilight reread the same entry over and over again. Sweat trickled down her face. She felt like she was going to have a panic attack. The Elements of Harmony will Cease to exist along with their Bearers? Why? How? When is the eve of the Tenth year? Who is the Heir? What is the Forged Double?

All these questions and more was running through Twilight's mind. She felt like she needed to know more. But who or where could she go to? If this is true, then why hasn't the Princess told her this yet? More importantly...

"Does... Does the Princess already know..?" she wondered. "I... I have to know!"

She was about to write a letter when...

**knock knock!**

Twilight was caught off guard and her quill tapped the bottled of ink, knocking it to the floor, and getting all over her left front hoof. She didn't think about it and cleaned what she could off of her hoof and approached the door.

"Umm... Who... Who is it?"

Silence for a second drove her insane.

"It's uh... It's Minuette..." said a soft but friendly voice.

Twilight stepped away and opened the door for her. She, like her visit earlier in the week, was soaked to the bone due to the storm.

"Please, come in and warm up. I'll make you some tea and bring a towel to dry you off." Twilight said as she did so.

Once the Tea was made, Minuette was dried, and a few moments of silence was passed, Minuette took this oppurtunity to clear her throat. She also retrieved the letter from Princess Luna she recieved as well and showed it to her.

"You recognize the writing here, correct?" she asked with sudden urgency.

"Princess Luna?" she looked up at Minuette. "But why?"

"Do you know of any Foes that may want you... Well... Gone?" Minuette asked with much urgency.

"Not that... I can really think of..." Twilight thought hard. "Discord learned that our motives were only for the best... Nightmare Moon can't be it either because her power was shattered when we purified Princess Luna... King Sombra was destroyed when Spike and Cadance replaced the Crystal Heart... That only leaves Chrysalis, the Changeling Queen... But she was thrown to Celestia knows where. I... I'm not sure who else to think of..."

Minuette pondered. She could feel something out there stirring.

"Miss Twilight? Can you teach me some of your Magic?"

Twilight was taken aback. She just asked her to teach her magic!? But why would a talented Unicorn such as her need Twilight's knowledge!?

"I... I know what you're thinking... And..." she blushed and rubbed a hoof. "Well... My Magic is... Well... More unstable... I haven't learned the proper ways in learning to control it very well..." she looks ashamed as Twilight's expression softened. "I have these surges... My Magic is very powerful and It's why Princess Luna has asked me for this unusual task. But... If I can't even control my magic very well, then what's the point?"

Twilight saw tears begin to flow as Minuette lowered her head. The Lavender Unicorn moved close and placed a hoof on the Blue Unicorn's shoulder, making her look up to see Twilight smiling softly at her. Twilight thought maybe this could work out. If she could Teach Minuette everything she knew about Magic thus far, then maybe they could find a way to counter-act the possible prophecy of the Elements of Harmony holds.

Twilight nods.

"I'll teach you everything i know, Minuette." she said with confidence.

Minuette smiled big as she threw herself onto Twilight into a big hug. Her tears flowing now, but without regret.

"Th- Thank you so much..."

The two Mares then began immidiately. As they trained, Twilight noticed a change in herself. Something had awoken inside of her... It even showed in her Magical Aura... Something stronger... Courage and Determination. Her Aura had become a richer shade of her magenta. Even Minuette discovered a major change in her own Magical Aura. It had changed from the usual Silver to a rich Blue, and she felt she had more control over her Magic. From here, the Two mares met regularly for the Magic Lessons.

Twilight felt this new feeling of getting to teach a friend what she knew was a new Experience. Therefore, she felt a letter to the Princess was neccessary. This feeling here leads up to the moment now. A few days later, Twilight finished Teaching Minuette a new technique in controlling Teleportation. Minuette here utilized it, said her goodbye, and tested her new ability by Teleporting out. Twilight smiled softly and sighed. Spike came from the kitchen with a tray of Tea for the two of them and smiled when he saw Twilight in a new light.

"Wow! Twilight! You look great right now!" he said with a big smile.

"I feel great, Spike!" Twilight said with joy. "I have never once felt such joy to teach another Pony anything!"

"I can tell! You're just glowing with courage right now! You don't look stressed at all!"

"Spike? Take a letter. This calls for a letter on Friendship to the Princess."

With that, Spike ran to the desk and prepped a Quill and Scroll.

:::::::::::::::

Dear Princess Celestia,

Today, I am writing to you in a new light to tell you about a new friend I made over the last few days.

Her Name is Minuette, the Local Dentist here in Ponyville. She approached me a few days ago to tell me about the letter that you and Princess Luna had sent to her. During her visit however, she told me about her lack of control in her Magic.

Minuette is a special Pony who needed the right Guidence, which is why she asked me to teach her what I knew in magic. I accepted her offer and realized, that this is everything that I had ever wanted. It wasn't only me teaching her Magic, but SHE was teaching me much more in controlling my own emotions in being confident. It is with this, I had learned to open up to more oppurtunities, which makes it possible to make even more friends than I already have.

Your Faithful Student,

Twilight Sparkle

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Spike rolled up the scroll, opened the nearby window, and blew his fire. Thus the letter was engulfed in flames and its ashes began its trek to the castle. Spike then turned to Twilight to see her sipping her Tea.

"So what are you going to do about that Prophecy?" he asked.

"I'm not sure yet, Spike. But despite the lesson I've learned today, I know one thing is for sure..." Twilight set her tea cup down as a frown crossed her face.

Spike noticed the Frown and tilted his head curiously.

"The Princess lied to us."

*** Next Time ***

Who would have thought that we'd get to live every Brony's Dream?

Who would have thought that something like this could actually happen?

But then...

Why is it happening in the first place?

What is going on in their world?

More importantly...

Why is this happening to me again..?

My name is...

Alex Barkhorn

Next Time = It Begins ::: The Pact

**IiIiIiIiIiI**

A/N ::: Ok ok! I Apologize for the huge wait. But recently, I had a huge issue and argument with an old rival of mine named "Writer's Block". But I did manage to finish this latest chapter.

Sorry if this one seems rushed, but I promise you! The Twists and Turn will begin in the next chapter! However, the next Chap won't be up for awhile as I will be taking some time off from this story to begin another one of my other Projects.

So, please, Read and Review.


End file.
